Flaky, yo y mi otro yo
by nodame12
Summary: Flippy era un hombre comun al que le pasaron cosas malas. Flaky era una chica perdida en la vida a la cual le esta por pasar de todo. Ambos se crusaron y debido a las circunstancias tendran que huir de la policia los dos juntos... Esperan, alguien dijo que eran dos? Parece que Fliqpy no se lo dejara facil a Flaky...
1. Chapter 1: Un mal día desata a cualquier

ACLARACIONES:

_Cursiva: _Voz en off, la narradora.

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

**Negrita**: los diálogos de Fliqpy

* * *

_Flippy estaba con su prometida Lammy, una mujer encantadora, sexy e inteligente. El joven policía jamas imagino que podría ser tan feliz, al fin iba a casarse con ella._

-Acepto- Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa-.

-Con el poder que me fue otorgado por dios los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- La feliz pareja se besó apasionadamente-.

* * *

_Pocos meses después, hubo una fuga en el sótano y Flippy fue presionado por su mujer para recurrir a un profesional, puesto que él no había podido solucionarlo._

-Bueno, no es gran cosa…-Dijo el plomero mirando la cañería- Serán uno 800 dólares-.

-Que!? Tanto!-Dijo Flippy molesto- Me sorprende como los tuyos estafan a la gente trabajadora-.

-Como dijo?-Replico molesto el peli violeta- Se refiere a la gente ciega?-Mole empezó a golpear al peli verde reiteradamente-.

-Ey, espere, deténgase-Dijo Lammy llegando corriendo- por favor quieren decirme que paso-.

-Su marido es un desubicado. Hablándome así solo porque no puedo ver el mundo de la misma manera- Dijo Mole cruzándose de brazos- No tengo un doctorado en tree harva para que un tipo como el me denigre-.

-Oh, estoy segura de que él no quiso… Espere! Usted se graduó en Tree Harva?-Dijo emocionada Lammy-.

-Claro, solo me dedico a la plomería por un experimento sociológico-Dijo Mole con una sonrisa-.

-Asombroso-Suspiro Lammy emocionada- Yo también me gradué allí-.

-Qué casualidad, el mundo es un pañuelo- Ambos parecieron mirarse largo rato, claro que en un sentido inusual, puesto que Mole es ciego-.

-Flippy los observo acariciándose la cabeza, seguramente le saldrían chichones, Lammy lo miro con una sonrisa- Sera mejor que vayas a ponerte hielo, amor-.

-Sí, hare eso-Dijo Flippy mirando mal al plomero, que ni siquiera lo noto, obviamente-.

* * *

_El tiempo paso volando y al año Flippy estaba parado junto al que había sido el primer auto que había logrado comprar, pero ahora lo conduciría Mole, aquel maldito plomero. Tras el peli verde se asomaban tres niños pequeño que miraban la escena con curiosidad._

-Bueno, esto es lo último…- Dijo Lammy, girándose hacia Flippy- Realmente lo siento tanto, es solo que… Mole es mi alma gemela y pues… Siempre hablamos de que tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro…-La chica lo abrazo- Gracias por todos y adiós…- Sin más se subió al auto y ambos se marcharon-.

_Hay un largo listado de reacciones que puede tener un hombre en esa situación, salir corriendo a comprar un arma y subir a la torre más altas son solo dos de esa larga lista. Pero Flippy solo opto por quedarse allí, parado y sentir como algo en su interior se rompía en miles de pedazos._

_Entonces una pequeña mano tomo la suya, una niña con un enorme lazo rojo en la cabeza le miro con una inocente sonrisa, luego aparecieron dos niños más, uno con el pelo violeta oscuro y otro con el pelo mitad verde y mitad amarillo._

-Jugamos junto papi?-Pregunto el de pelo verde y amarillo con una sonrisa emocionada-.

-Flippy los observo unos segundo, los niños no entendieron porque sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió con toda la dulzura de la que es capaz un padre- Claro que si, Nutty… vamos a dentro Giggles, Mime-.

-Si!-Dijo animada la niña, mientras que el otro chico movía las manos con emoción, puesto que era mudo-.

* * *

_Para cuando los niños habían crecido, Flippy había logra un importante puesto en la policía de Tree town. Si ignorabas el hecho de que todo quien moría volvía a la vida era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Flippy salió de la casa vistiendo su uniforme, pronto tres adolescentes se asomaron a la puerta a despedirlo._

-Atrapa a muchos maleantes, Papi-Dijo Giggles agitando la mano-.

-De pronto un chico más alto que ella la empujo- Solo asegúrate de traerme caramelos!-.

-Cállate de una vez, Nutty!-Dijo molesta la peli rosada-.

-Ey, que Mime ya está callado por los dos, jaja!... AUCH!-Grito al sentir algo caliente apoyarse en la piel del cuellos-.

-Mime lo miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras alejaba la taza de café del cuello de su hermano y sonriendo saludo a su padre- Te lo tienes merecido por bocón- Rio Gilggles-.

-Procuren mantenerse vivos hasta entonces, jaja- Rio Flippy, l luego de que sus hijos cerraron la puerta él se montó a su pequeña moto. Pero al pasar junto al buzón para buscar el diario no lo encontró, entonces miro a su vecino Truffles- Este, has visto mi diario?-.

-Ah, lo agarro mi mujer, está el baño ahora-Dijo desinteresado el tipo-.

-Ah, ya veo, puedes decirle que me lo devuelva cuando termine?-Pregunto el peli verde con una sonrisa-.

-Recién entonces Truffles levanto la vita de sus plantas- Pero, porque no traes uno del centro, después de todo tienes que ir, no?-.

-Flippy lo miro unos segundo y arranco la moto- Tienes razón…-Dijo sonriendo tontamente para luego alejarse, el vecino solo soltó una risita como contestación-.

El policía siguió con su rutina, compro el diario y llego a la barbería debido a temas delictivo. Dentro había tres hombres, el barbero era uno y los otros dos que jugaban a las cartas. Flippy entro y los saludo.

-Lo siento, Shifty pero tendré que ponerte una multa, tu auto a estado estacionado en el mismo lugar una semana y ese espacio solo se tolera por 6 horas…-.

-Entiendo, Flippy, la ley es la ley…-Le arroja las llaves- Estaciónalo acá a la vuelta-.

-Eh… Ah, claro…-Dijo Flippy saliendo del local, de fondo sintió la ricita de ambos gemelos-.

El pobre policía trataba de ignorar la indiferencia de la gente, diciéndose que solo sería un mal día. Por fin había llegado al almacén cuando vio a un chico que jugaba con una pelota en la calle. El peliverde se acercó a él amistosamente.

-Hola, muchacho, no deberías estar jugando en la calle, es peligroso- Dijo él con una sonrisa-.

-El chico rubio con capucha de conejo lo miro desinteresado- Mi papa dice que sos un idiota y que no tengo porque hacerte caso- Y sin más continúo haciendo jueguitos con la pelota-.

-Bueno…-Dijo Flippy apretando un poco los dientes- Pero tu papa no está acá y yo soy una autoridad civil, asique mejor…-No termino la frase que el chico dejo de jugar y pego un grito alarmantemente fuerte, Flippy se sorprendió y entro rápidamente al local, mirando para todos lado. El chico solo siguió jugando una vez él desapareció-.

-Flippy logro conseguir los caramelos que Nutty le había pedido y agarro dos cosas más. Entonces una voz amistosa lo llamo- Flippy… Flippy sos vos?-.

-Oh, hola Petunia, como has estado?-Pregunto gentilmente Flippy-.

-Bien bien… Este no te molesta que pase primero, llevo prisa-Dijo la chica suplicante-.

-Flippy, al ver que solo tenía unos cuantos envases de limpieza sonrió- Claro, no hay problema-.

-Gracias, Flippy… Ay, chicos vengan acá!-Grito a una nena de cabello naranja y otro chico de pelo azul quienes se acercaron con sus respectivos carritos llenos a mas no poder-.

* * *

_En ese momento sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, haciendo un sonido tronador que le hizo doler la cabeza. Comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo que lo obligo a cubrirse la cara, pero luego al retirar su mano sus ojos eran amarillos y parecía completamente tranquilo, hasta sonreía. Miro a su alrededor y observo su uniforme, deteniéndose en la placa._

-Vio la banda llena de productos y agarro uno que le llamo la atención-** Emm, vagilimpia?... Que pasa florecita le pusiste demasiada salsa al taco?**-Dijo mirando a Petunia-.

-Cómo dices?-Pregunto la peli azul sonrojada-.

-**No tiene etiqueta**-Dijo el peli verde sacándole el micrófono a la cajera, cuando hablo su voz se oyó en toda la tienda- **Atención a todo, se solicita el precio del vagilimpia, repito… El precio de vagilimpia. Tenemos una clienta con irritación en las trompas de Falopio…-**Hubo una pausa- **Y apresúrense**…-.

Los gemelos reían mientras miraban en la tele una película cómica, el barbero también reía de vez en cuando. Pero de pronto el frente del local fue destrozado con un auto verde que aterrizo sobre ambos gemelos. El policía peli verde bajo totalmente indiferente, llevaba puestos unos lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos ámbar.

-Le lanzo las llaves al barbero**- Disco, encárgate de decirle que su luz trasera está rota**- Dijo Fliqpy escribiendo en un papel y pegándolo en el parabrisas, el barbero solo asintió- **Que tenga buen día**…-.

Un rato después Fliqpy se encontraba hincado junto a una fuente, silbando animadamente mientras miraba el lindo día que lo rodeaba, unas de sus mano sostenía algo bajo el agua que no paraba de agitarse. Luego de un rato lo levantó un poco, mostrando el rostro del chico rubio que había estado frente a la tienda.

-**Que tienes que decir ahora, mocoso?**- Dijo Fliqpy sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-Mi papa se enterara de esto, Flippy- Dijo lloroso el niño con capucha de conejo-.

-**Respuesta incorrecta**- Hubo una pausa donde el peli verde sumo su otra mano a la acción de hundir la cabeza del chico- **Y mi nombre es Fliqpy, niñato**-Y sin más volvió a meterlo al agua, mientras sonreía-.

-**Hogar dulce hogar**- Rio Fliqpy al llegar a su casa, entonces se percató de que el perro del vecino estaba haciendo sus necesidades en su parque. Por lo que detuvo su moto antes de llegar a la entrada, en la casa del vecino, paso junto a Truffles, arrebatándole la manguera. Luego entro a la casa y se oyó un grito femenino. Cuando salió llevaba el diario, se bajó los pantalones e hiso sus necesidades en el patio del vecino quien lo miraba perplejo- **Bonito día, no? Cerdo asqueroso**-Rio Fliqpy triunfal-.

* * *

Lumpy estaba abriendo un empaque que tenía fideos con grandes albóndigas de carne, tardo un tiempo en lograr pinchar una pero cuando estaba por llevársela a la boca se abrir la puerta con un fuerte puertaso.

-Lumpy, tenemos problema, algo le paso a Flippy-Dijo un chico peli celeste con lentes-.

-Lumpy lo miro sorprende mientras la albóndiga se le caía del tenedor sobre el pantalón- Rayo, Sniffles! Vamos por él-Dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta para luego salir corriendo junto con Sniffles-.

* * *

**Primer capitulo de este Fic, no entiendo como no habia**

**un Fic basado en la pelicula Irene, yo y mi otro yo!**

** Asique no me pude contener y tuve que empezarlo, venia pensando**

**hacerla hacia tiempo. Obivamente les recomiendo la pelicula, es muy graciosa.**

**Pero esperen a que termine mi fic xD**

**Gracias por leer y espero continuarla pronto.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2: Una mala relacion del pasado

_Lumpy y Sniffles no tardaron en descubrir lo que pasaba, una vez que mandaron a Flippy al doctor estos solo confirmaron sus suposiciones_

-Se te safo un tornillo- Sentencio Lumpy dejando el diagnóstico sobre el escritorio-.

-Los doctores dicen que sos un peligro- Sniffles se miró con Lumpy- O por lo menos ese tipo lo es-.

-Ese tipo?-Pregunto Flippy-.

-Dijo que se llamaba Fliqpy y parece que tiene ganas de salir- Dijo Lumpy recostándose en su sillón- Flippy, porque no tomaste vacaciones cuando Lammy se fue?-.

-Eh? Porque debería después de todo es normal, no?...-Dijo Flippy poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana para luego cubrirse el rostro- Que las… Que las esposas de vayan…. Y… y todo eso-Agrego con la voz quebrada-.

-Estas tomando tus medicinas?-Pregunto Sniffles-.

-Si… -Dijo Flippy sacudiendo el frasco- Pero no me hacen feliz… Ademas, me rececan mucho la boc…-.

-Ey, déjenme ir! Ya les dije que no hice nada!-Dijo una voz femenina en la recepción de la comisaria. Luego se giró para ver al oficial que la había arrestado- Y quiere dejar de verme el trasero-.

-Que pasa acá?-Pregunto Lumpy saliendo de su oficina, seguido por Sniffles y Flippy-.

-Su nombre es Flaky y la atrapamos en las afueras de pueblo, parece que tiene antecedentes- Dijo el oficial de pelo anaranjado-.

-Bien, Disco, llévala a mi oficina- Dijo Lumpy- Y vos anda a descansar, Flippy. No quiero peros, eh- Luego de que Flaky pasó él cerró la puerta-.

-Un atropellado!?-Dijo Flaky histérica- No cree que lo recordaría si hubiese pasado!?-.

-Lo siento señorita…-Dijo Lumpy colgando el teléfono- Pero así son las cosas, tendrá que ir a Mondo Town para hacer la denuncia y de tratarse de un error se corregirá su expediente…-.

-Pero si acabo de venir a ahí! Esto es una tontería-Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos-.

-Lumpy suspiro- Bueno, un oficial se encargara de escoltarla hasta allá-.

-Señor, no tenemos personal disponible en este momento…-Dijo Sniffles a Lumpy-.

-Emm, que problema…-Dijo Lumpy pensativo cuando se le ocurrió una idea-.

* * *

-No se preocupe jefe… La señorita Flaky llegara sana y salva a su destino- Dijo Flippy dándole un casco a Flaky-.

-De acuerdo, pero una vez que llegues te tomaras dos semanas de vacaciones, entendido?-Dijo Lumpy-.

-Lo que usted ordene, Jefe… Agárrese fuerte señorita- Le dijo el peliverde antes de arrancar la moto-.

-Seguro que cuando este mas descansado volverá a la normalidad- Dijo Sniffles saludando con la mano-.

-Si… Si lo dejamos volver…- Dijo pesadamente Lumpy-.

-Sniffles lo miro sorprendido- Pero, señor… Para Flippy su trabajo es su vida-.

-Ya lo sé… Rayo, como no voy a saberlo?- Dijo tenso Lumpy, poniéndose los lentes negros-.

Flippy manejo sin demasiados problemas hacia el pueblo vecino, exceptuando por algún que otro insecto que se le embarraba en la cara.

-Este… Estas bien?...-Pregunto Flaky-.

-No te preocupes… Esto es no es nada para un oficial de Tree town, jaja aaghg…Cofcof-Dijo Flippy escupiendo un insecto-.

-Oh… No! Mira eso!-Grito la pelirroja señalando al frente, allí había una vaca tirada. Flippy al verla se detuvo- Oh, qué horror, pobrecita… Aaah!- Grito cuando al acercarse la vaca mugió-.

-Esos camioneros… Bueno, no queda otra opción… Por favor no mire, señorita- Dijo Flippy sacando la pistola y disparándole en la cabeza- Es la parte más dura de mi traba… Ah!-Gritaron los dos cuando la baja volvió a mugir- … Por dios!...-Una vez más Flippy disparo, esta vez tres disparos-.

-Sigue viva!-Grito Flaky una vez que volvió a mugir-.

-Maldita!...-Grito Flippy vaciando el cargador- Porque no te mueres!?... Ya están acondicionando el cielo para ti!-Grito mientras le pegaba culetazos-.

* * *

_Sacando ese peculiar accidente ambos lograron llegar a su destino y fueron recibidos por dos oficiales más en la comisaria. Uno era alto y moreno, el otro más joven y rubio._

-Bien hecho, de ahora nos encargaremos nosotros-Dijo el mayor-.

-está bien, chicos-Dijo Flippy, luego señalo una máquina de agua- Puedo?-.

-Adelante-Dijo el más joven con una sonrisa- Bueno, señorita entenderá que debemos hacer esto-Dijo esposándola-.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque?-Dijo Flaky confundida-.

-El nombre Toothy, le suena?-Pregunto el mayor-.

-Sí, fui intendenta en su campo de golf… Que es un crimen?- Dijo ella enfadada-.

Los policías se miraron y luego miraron a Flippy que había tomado su medicina pero esta se le había trabado en la garganta por lo que escupió un poco de agua. Luego se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, señores, si me firman esto me retirare-Dijo Flippy sacando una planilla- fue un gusto señorita Flaky, ojala todo se solucione pronto-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse-.

* * *

_Una vez Flippy se fue los oficiales la acompañaron a Flaky a una habitación en un hotel donde ella se alojaría, recién entonces pasaron a explicarle todo lo referente a ese tal Toothy, los lavados de dinero y la peculiar muerte de su predecesor, un descarado homicidio._

- No puedo creerlo-Dijo Flaky totalmente pálida- necesito ir al baño-.

En eso sonó el timbre de la habitación, ambos oficiales se miraron y fue el más joven quien se acercó con arma en mano a mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, allí había un joven, el repartidor.

-Es la pizza-Dijo el rubio riendo mientras guardaba el arma y abría la puerta- Cuanto te deb…- No termino de hablar cuando el repartidor fue empujado y un hombre le disparo al joven en el estómago-.

-No puede…-Dijo el oficial mayor pero antes de que pudiera volver a tomar su arma recibió varios balazos-.

-El cabello rojo del sicario brillo cuando este derribo la puerta del baño, al no encontrar a nadie patio el inodoro, furioso- Esa perra!...-Grito enfadado asomándose por la ventana abierta que daba a la patio trasero del hotel- Donde se metió!?-Dijo apretando los dientes mientras salía a toda prisa del cuarto-.

* * *

_Pero por suerte Flaky no era ninguna tonta, una vez el asesino se había ido, revelo que se había ocultado en el espacio bajo el lavado, un pequeño armario que por suerte no tenía ningún estante ni productos de limpieza. Entonces se dirigió al hotel casi vecino llamado "Alegre ratón" donde Flippy le había dicho que se hospedaría por una noche. Una vez allí tuvo que entrar por la ventana la cual por suerte está abierta._

-Flippy despierta tenemos… Problemas… Qué asco!-Grito al ver como Flippy despertaba semidesnudo con una mano bajo la sabana, directo a su entrepierna y la otra teniendo la foto de ella sosteniendo su placa-.

-Eh? Qué?... OH! No es lo que piensas… Yo solo… Tuve un sueño muy gracioso, veras yo era bombero y pues…-Iba explicando torpemente Flippy cuando Flaky lo corto-.

-Olvida eso! Toothy mi encontró y parece que quiere matarme porque cree que yo hable con los policías- Dijo Flaky moviéndose de un lado a otro-.

-Flaky, estas bien, fue un día muy largo… seguramente todo estará bien mañana- Dijo Flippy como si tratara con una loca-.

-FLIPPY! Esto es serio! Hay dos policías muertos!-Grito la pelirroja histérica-.

-Como dices!?-Grito Flippy mientras se caía poniéndose la camisa-.

-No hay tiempo, Flippy. Este será el primer lugar en el que busque!-Grito Flaky saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa-.

-Espera Flaky! Ay, mierda!-Se quejó al subirse el cierre del pantalón, luego tomo su chaqueta de la mesa y salió tras ella- Flaky espera!-Grito al cerrar la puerta tras él-.

_Pero sobre la mesa, justo debajo de donde había estado la chaqueta había un pequeño frasco anaranjado y trasparente que giro violentamente y cayó al suelo, esparciendo una enorme cantidad de pastillas, en la etiqueta podía leerse "Tome una cada cuatro horas"._

* * *

**Hola! Gracias a todas las que dejaron Guest y Reviews!**

**Y, por supuesto, a los que le dieron Follow y fav a este fic bastante nuevito **

**Muchos abrazos y la mejor de las suertes =3**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fliqpy no es Flippy

_Ambos viajaron en la moto de Flippy durante un buen rato, desgraciadamente el peliverde ya había hecho sus planes y decidió telefonear a la comisaria donde le habían dicho que debía dejar a Flaky. Allí le habían dado instrucciones muy claras._

-Flippy, que hacemos acá?-Pregunto la joven confundida, se encontraban en un descampado un tanto alejado de la ruta. Pero algo llamo su atención, en el centro había un auto y, frete a él, un hombre con los brazos cruzados- Quien es?-.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo-Dijo Flippy deteniendo la moto a cinco pasos del hombre y se acercó con una sonrisa- Lamento haberlo traído hasta acá, oficial Toothy, pero esta joven parece estar muy desorientada y paranoica- Rio ante el comentario- Dice que alguien quiere matarla y que la policía esta confabulada con ese asesino, jaja un a locura-.

-Jaja, no se preocupe, le sorprendería la frecuencia con lo que esto sucede-Ríe el peli lila- Puede irse, yo me encargo-.

-De acuerdo-Flippy se giró hacia Flaky con una sonrisa- Ven Flaky, este cabello se encargara de escolta…-Pero antes de que terminara la frase recibió un culetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo, desmallado-.

-FLIPPY!-Grito Flaky asustada, dando unos pasos hacia él pero se detuvo al instante-.

-Alto!-Dijo Tootky mientras la apuntaba con su revolver- Realmente creíste que este idiota te iba a salvar?-Ríe el peli lila dando dos pasos hacia ella-.

-**Quieres bailar?**-Dijo una voz de pronto, el peli verde se había levantado y se paró frente a Flaky-**Bien… Bailemos**-Dijo desafiante en un tono de voz muy grave. Pero en cuanto Toothy trato de apuntarle el hombre empezó a ir en pequeños zigzag mientras levantaba ambos puños- **Si me muevo no podrás apuntarme, eh… Que pasa, demasiado rápido para vos?... Vamos….-**Dijo desafiante cada vez más cerca-.

-Flippy?-Pregunto Flaky en un susurro, entonces se sacó el casco y se acercó ellos unos pasos, aun dudosa-.

-Toothy lo miro perplejo hasta que el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle otro culetazo-Acaso estás loco?!-Dijo mientras este caía al suelo y comenzaba a patearlo en el suelo-.

-Flaky aprovecho la distracción y le pego con el casco en la cabeza, haciendo que Toothy cayera en seco- Estas bien, Flippy?-Pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que este se incorporaba-.

-**Claro que sí, muñeca**-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego agárrala de la cintura-**Eres ruda, que te parece un rapidito?**-.

-Flaky le pego una cachetada al instante-Que demonios te pasa Flippy!?-Dijo molesta-.

-Flippy, que había dejado la cara congelada en sus sonrisa arrogante no la borro- **Escucha bien, pollita, me llamo Fliqpy…-** Le agarro la nuca y la obligo a besarlo**- y que no se te olvide**-Flaky se había quedado sorprendida**- Ahora ven…-**Dijo mientras le revisaba el saco a Toothy-.

-Que haces ahora?-Pregunto ella, manteniendo su distancia-.

**-esencial mi querida, fugitiva**-Le sonríe arrogante mientras en una mano levanta el arma y en la otra la llaves de auto- **Consigo un transporte… Y un poderoso revolver…-**Se pone de pie y mira a Flaky de arriba abajo**-… Donde lo quieres dulzura?**-.

-Vas a pegarme un tiro!?-Pregunto Flaky histérica-.

-**No estaba hablando de balas**-Fliqpy dio una risita pervertida y algo arrogante- **Pero si de una pistola… Y de gran calibre**-.

* * *

_Fliqpy condujo hasta la estación más cercana, donde compro algunas provisiones, pero al dirigirse al auto vio a un grupo de tipos fumando, y como uno de ellos tiraba la colilla al suelo. Sin más dejo caer las cosas dentro del portaequipaje del auto._

-**No te metas con mi ozono, cretino!-**Grito acercándose a ellos, poniéndose en guardia. Pero al tirar el golpe el hombre lo esquivo y se lo devolvió en el medio de la nariz, Fliqpy cayó al suelo una vez más. Pronto se sumaron dos más y el tercero de ellos agarro un bate.

-Flaky al percatarse salió del auto desesperada- Ey! Esperen! Déjenlo! Está enfermo!-.

* * *

_Oh sí! Fliqpy había aparecido frente a Flaky y ambos empezaron su viaje, luego de ese pequeño incidente en la estación de servicio. _

-No puedo creerlo! Y vos que estabas haciendo!?-Grito Flippy histérico- Dios, mira como esta, auch- Dijo al tocarse la nariz la cual estaba desviada e inflamada- Escuchas?! Oh no! Escucha como suena!-Grito quejoso mientras se escuchaba un silbido, producido por la respiración nasal del peliverde-.

-Trate de detenerlos… Pero a penas logre sepárate vos… Bueno, Fliqpy saco su revolver-Dijo Flaky tensa-.

-Revolver? Que revolver!? Aaaaah!-Grito mientras se llevaba una mano al cinturón de donde saco el arma, pronto la dejo caer por la ventana- Oh dios! Soy un asesino?! Asesino! No me veas!-Dijo exageradamente cubriéndose con una mano-.

-Tranquilo, solo le dispara… Solo le disparo a las cuatro ruedas de la camioneta del tipo…-Flaky hizo una mueca de dolor- Creo que fue eso lo que hizo que… Bueno, rompieran tu nariz…-.

-Carajo!-Dijo Flippy golpeando la cabeza contra la bocina- En todo caso, porque fuimos allí?-.

-Flaky lo miro- Pero si vos… Fliqpy dijo que tenía que comprar provisiones-.

-Provisiones? Esto es genial- Dijo Flippy pesadamente. Una vez abrió el portaequipaje empezó a revisar- Oh, grandioso, una pala, unos dardos de caza, un costal de cal, cuerdas-Abre una bolsa de papel- un

Vino, lubricante, cinco preservativos y, lo mejor para el final… tatan!-Dijo riendo amargamente mientras sacudía un pene de goma-.

-Flaky lo miro indignada- Eso es todo!?-Pregunto abriendo la bolsa-.

-Parece que Fliqpy tiene sus planes, no, jeje-Rio Flippy mientras empezaba a encender el auto, al ver la cara de Flaky trato de tranquilizarla- Que tal si escuchamos un poco de música- Dijo encendiendo la radio-.

* * *

_Pero no todo era "tranquilidad", ya que las noticias se extienden rápido y pronto ambos fueron etiquetados de fugitivos. La noticia llego hasta los oídos de la familia de Flippy, más bien, la policía llego hasta la puerta de la casa de Flippy._

-Eso no es posible!- Grito Giggles preocupada-.

-Pero es así, el tipo está loco-Dijo Toothy enfadado-.

-Oye! Baja tus sumos, poli… Mi papa no es ningún loco!-Dijo molesto Nutty-

-Eso! Que tenga trastornos de personalidad dividida con reflejo narcisista involuntario no lo hace un loco!-Grito Giggles enfadada-.

-Tranquilos chicos, solo queremos pedirles su cooperación- Dijo el segundo policía, el cual tenía un parche en el ojo y un garfio- Necesitamos atraparlo antes de que lastime a alguien-.

-Pero que dice?! Él sería incapaz de herir a alguien!-Dijeron Nutty y Giggles al unísono mientras Mime se dedicaba a asentir como loco-.

-Fliqpy estaba golpeando la bocina rudamente al compás de un heavy Metal mientras gritaba- **Mother Mother fucker, Mother mother Fucker!** –Se detiene a ver a Flaky arrinconada en el asiento del copiloto con uno de los dardos enormes apuntándole- **Que pasa preciosa? Temes que te muerda?**- Fliqpy sonrió mostrando una hilera de colmillos-.

-Callate, Fliqpy! Ya vi tu plan!-Dijo molesta Flaky-.

-**Oh, eso…** -Dijo fingiendo estar intranquilo- **Bueno, no pensaba metértelo de una… Pensaba lubricarlo y deslizarlo centímetro a centímetro…-.**

-Eso no!-Grito Flaky sonrojada- Me refiero a la pala! Y a la cal!-.

-**Ah, déjame explicarte**…-Dijo Fliqpy como si señalara la mayor obviedad de la tierra- **Este es un auto robado, esas cosas son del policía… O acaso creíste que llevaría nuestros cuerpos a la comisaria, je…**-Dijo sonriéndole para luego hacer que bajara el dardo- **Así me gusta, blanca nieves-.**

-Blanca nieves?-Pregunto Flaky-.

-**Porque espero a que te duermas para presentarte a los siete polv…**-Rio Fliqpy-.

-Agh! Cállate!-Grito Flaky tapándose los oídos-.

-**Aguarda Pocajontas, si no pegas tu oreja al suelo jamas escucharas al bufalo**- Dijo Fliqpy frunciendo el entrecejo-.

-Que demonios significa eso?-Dijo Flaky fuera de sí-.

-**Que o reaccionas o Fliqpy tomara el fuerte Flippy para siempre**- Dijo seriamente-.

-Flaky lo miro confundida- Hablas de cos mismo en tercera persona?-.

* * *

_Fue entonces cuando Fliqpy tuvo una idea, por lo que detuvo el auto al borde de un risco. Él y Flaky se colocaron tras el vehículo._

-Estas seguro de esto, Fliqpy?-Dijo mientras empujaba el carro-.

-**Es un hecho. Este es un auto robado, toda la policía estará buscándolo. Sera más seguro ir a pie…**-Luego empezó a empujar- **Mas fuerte, Blandita**-.

-Ya sabes que me llamo Flaky!-Dijo molesta Flaky mientras el auto comenzaba a caer por el borde-.

-**Lo que digas, blan… Espera…**-Dice Fliqpy palpándose el bolsillo trasero del pantalón- **Dime que agarraste la billetera de la guantera**-.

-Flaky levanto una ceja- Es una broma, verdad?-.

* * *

**Al fin pude subir el capitulo 3**

**Lamento los retrasos pero espero poder ponerme**

**al dia con todos los fics, gracias a todos los que me tuvieron**

**me tienen y me tendran mucha paciencia =3**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs**

**Saludos y muchos abrazos ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Esto es solo el 10 porciento

_Ambos caminaron por la carretera, Flaky había pensado que lo mejor era regresar a Tree town, y luego pensarían mejor lo que podrían hacer. Sin embargo al no tener dinero el camino sería un poco más complicado de lo que esperaban y Fliqpy no podía mantener su boca cerrada por mucho tiempo, por lo que para Flaky el camino fue el doble de complicado._

-**Y luego le rompí la nariz contra el pavimento, jaja…-**Rio como un maniaco, Flaky solo le sonrío un poco forzada- **Sabes… Sos una nena muy especial…-.**

-Flaky se tensó con su frase, poniéndose mentalmente en guardia- Bueno… Gracias…-.

-**Espero que nos conozcamos mejor…-**Dijo Fliqpy poniéndole la traba y atrapándola antes de que ella cayera- **Uuf, eso estuvo cerca no cree?**-.

-Fliqpy, ponerme la traba no es muy maduro y…-Dijo apartándose de él lo mejor que pudo- Y ponerme las manos ahí tampoco- Dijo cubriéndose los pechos con el entrecejo fruncido-.

-**Bueno… Hay que ver la carrocería antes de comprar el auto**-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras la miraba de arriba abajo**-…**- Luego de meditarlo un poco agrego**-… Lo chupas…**-Flaky le dio una cachetada que lo dejo mirando estrellas- **Ya entiendo… Despacio…-**Dijo mirándola irse-.

-Vos que crees!-Grito la pelirroja de mala manera-… Vaya, Flippy esta esquizofrénico…-Dijo más para ella misma que para el peli verde-.

-Fliqpy la alcanzo con facilidad y no tardo demasiado en abrir la boca-** Y dime, pechitos, de dónde eres?**-.

-Emm, podría decirse de todas partes..-Contesto ella sin muchos ánimos de conversación-.

-**Ya veo, omnipresente, justo mi tipo…**-Dijo mirándola provocativamente, ella solo lo ignoro-.

-Soy de Happytown, barrio de clase media… Luego me fui a Mondo media porque mi ilusión…-Pero Flaky no pudo terminar la frase sin que el peli verde la interrumpiera-.

-**Déjame adivinar… En tu pueblo te dijeron que estaba bien buena, asique te operaste los senos y decidiste ser modelo… Pero solo lograste que te patearan el trasero, asique intestaste ser actriz, pero eso tampoco funciono… Al final terminaste con un grave desorden alimenticio y tipos arriba de los 70 que te mantenían…**-La mira con una sonrisa arrogante-… **Verdad que acerté, nena**?...-.

-El rostro de Flaky había pasado por todas las facciones de odio, asco e ira de las que era capaz mientras escuchaba a Fliqpy-Primero, fui a happytown porque conseguí un trabajo como gerente de un campo de golf y segundo, estas, aunque no lo creas, son mías-Dijo señalando sus senos-.

**-No dijiste nada de tu desorden alimenticio…-**Dijo Fliqpy caminando hacia un parque donde había una especie de feria ambulante-.

-Yo no tengo ningún desorden alimenticio…-Dijo la pelirroja molesta-.

-En eso Fliqpy pasa junto a un niño y le arrebata el helado que este estaba comiendo, haciendo que vaya llorando hacia su madre. Luego de darle una larga lamida se gira a Flaky- **Lo que vos digas, Flaca**-.

-Qué bonito…-Le dice Flaky mientras ve al pobre niño llorando-.

-**Eso es!**-Dice de pronto Fliqpy girándose hacia Flaky mientras cruzaban un pequeño puente rojo de decoración- **Golpéame en la cara…-**Luego de ver la expresión de Flaky suspira irritado- **Vamos, iré y diré que me asaltaron, seguro me darán un poco de plata y listo**-.

-Estas seguro de esto?...-Pregunto ella no muy segura-.

-**Sí, solo procura que no sea uno de esos golpecitos de nena… Esos de ay me rompí una uñ…!-**Entonces Flaky lo pateo justo en la cara, haciendo que además cayera por el borde del puente- AUCH! AAAHH-Grito Flippy al caer y golpear el suelo-.

-Oh por dios! Estas bien!?-Pregunto asomándose por el borde-.

* * *

_Me temo que Fliqpy había logrado conseguir un poco de dinero pero a costa del sufrimiento de Flippy quien ahora resultaba tener la nariz fractura y un cuello adolorido, protegido con un collarín médico._

-Como está tu nariz, Flippy?-Pregunto preocupada Flaky-.

-Oh, esto, no es nada, jeje-Rio Flippy ignorando el hecho de que siempre que respira se oía un ligero silbido, producido por su tabique fracturado-.

-Wau, Flippy, me sorprende que no estés molesto?... Yo te golpee justo en el rostro…-Flaky mostraba una expresión de profunda culpa-.

-Ya va a pasar, asique no te preocupes-Dijo el peli verde con una amable sonrisa-.

-Es grandiosa tu forma de ver, sabes?- Dijo Flaky sonriéndole-.

-Mis loqueros no lo ven así, creen que ese es mi problema…- Caminando con un poco de dificultad- Dicen que apropósito distorsiono mis emociones para hacer mi realidad más tolerable…-.

-Escuchas lo que quieres oír?-Pregunto Flaky-.

-Gracias… Me gusta llevarlo corto, sobre todo en el verano-Dijo Flippy pasándose la mano por el cabello-.

-Porque será que nunca me relaciono con tipos tan simples como vos, Flippy? A veces creo que es mi apariencia, la que siempre atrae a idiotas y… Gente peligrosa- Dijo Flaky afligida-.

-Qué? Bromeas? Sos perfecta… Mira tu ropa, es tan simple y tu cabello, no das un centavo por el… Tienes los ojos de cachorrito y la piel al natural, un poco descuidada…-Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa-… Sos muy práctica…-.

-Eh… Gracias…-Dijo ella no muy convencida de los "halagos" del peli verde-.

-En ese momento Flippy ve pasar u tres- Ese tren va a Tree town!-Entonces se sacó el collarín y lo arrojo a un costado- Estas lista?- Le pregunto pero Flaky no pudo contestarle ya que él había salido a correr tras el tren-.

-No creo lograrlo, Flippy!-Grito Flaky comenzando a cansarse-.

-Vamos, Flaky! Los humanos solo usamos el 10% de nuestras habilidades, debes sacar el otro porcentaje de otro lado!-Le grito para animarla, Flaky empezó a acelerar y rápidamente paso junto a Flippy- Bien Flaky!- Le grito cuando esta llego a subirse a la escalera en la parte de atrás del tren-.

-Vamos, Flippy! Vos podes!-Le grito estirando la mano hacia él- Vamos!-.

-Pero Flippy comenzó a quedarse muy atrás, al final termino por rendirse- Bajateeee!-.

-Qué?-Grito ella-.

-QUE TE BAJES DEL TREN!-Le grito él-.

-Eh, bueno…. Aaah-Grito al saltar hacia unos arbustos-.

-Eso fue una tontería, siempre revisan los trenes-Dijo fingiendo seguridad mientras ayudaba a Flaky a pararse-…. Oh, tienes una ramas, déjame quitártelas…-En ese momento ellos se miraron, quedándose en silencio, pero entonces Flippy respiro y un fino silbido sonó-… Creo que es mejor continuar…-.

-Si… Eso…-Dijo Flaky incorporándose-.

* * *

Un capitulo cortito por hoy =3

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Gracias a tod s los que dejan Reviews, follows o

favoritos! Me hacen super feliz =D

Sera Hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5: Quien diablos es Splid?

-Él no es un asesino!...-Dijo molesta Giggles-.

-No… Seguro…-Dijo Splendont sarcastico, levantando una planilla- Nos enteramos que le metió 17 balazos a una vaca de competencias… El animal tuvo suerte de sobrevivir..-.

-Está bien, digamos que él tuviera un problema, que no lo tiene…-Mientras ella hablaba sus hermanos intercambiaron una mirada perpleja al escuchar lo de la vaca-… Pero olvidan que él tiene su medicamento, mientras lo tome no habrá problema…-.

-Dejo el frasco en el hotel antes de marcharse…-Agrego tajante el pelirrojo-.

-Oh…-Dijeron los hermanos bajando la mirada-.

-Donde también dejo la cordura…-Agrego el peli lila, uniéndose de mala gana a la conversación- Ya hemos enviado escuadrones a registrar las rutas y a revisar locales de comida, pero no tuvimos suerte- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos Toothy acercándose a SPlendont, quien hablaba con los hijos de Flippy-.

-Mime se giró a verlo con un cartel en la mano, frase que fue repetida por Nutty- Él dice "Acaso su vieja es feliz?"-.

-Mi… Vieja…?-Repitió Toothy a la vez que levantaba una ceja-.

-Así es… -Dijo Nutty enfadado- Porque si tiene sexo como investiga no podría encontrar el punto G ni en una vagina de 10 metros. Jamás lo encontraran de esa… -Iba diciendo cuando recibió un golpe de Giggles, quien tenía el rostro sonrojado-… EY, el también participo…-Dijo señalando a Mime-.

-Cierra la boca…-Dijo molesto Toothy alejándose de ellos-.

-En cambio SPlendont se les acerco- A que se refieren?-.

-Bueno…-Dijo Giggles tomándole la delantera a sus hermanos- A, papa no es tan estúpido como para tomar una ruta donde los…. –Pudo escuchar que Nutty decía "Estúpidos" pero solo lo ignoro-… Donde los policías pudieran encontrarlo y B…-Se llevó las manos a la cintura para luego agregar- De donde sacan que él coma comida rápida?...-.

* * *

-Ambos entran a un restaurante pequeño y bastante hogareño- Cuanto traes?-Pregunto Flaky contando su dinero- Yo tengo… 15 pesos y 50 centavos…-.

-Eh..?-Flippy reviso sus bolsillos- 10 pesos…-.

-Vere que consigo con esto…-Dijo ella dirigiéndose al mostrador-.

-Oh, un emparedado de pollo sin corteza y pan tostado- Al ver la mirada de la pelirroja se giró para mirar al frente, donde había un niño que sorbía ruidosamente su bebida. Luego de unos momento el peli verde cerro los ojos y al mirarlo de vuelta estos eran amarillo- **Que estas mirando, niño?...**- El niño dejo caer su vaso mientras él se paraba- **Me enciendo a la primera y vos ya apretaste el botón…**.-.

-Oiga que le pasa…?!-Dijo el padre abrazando al niño mientras se dirigía a la puerta-.

-**Esto no es con usted, es entre el niño y yo**- Al ver como el padre se lo llevaba sonrió burlón-**Oh, claro, vas a ocultarte a los brazos de papi, no?..**.-Dijo mientras Flaky se interponía entre ambos-.

-Oh disculpe es que está enfermo y… Bueno no sabe lo que…-Sin embargo el peli verde no paraba de decir cosas y hacerle caras al niño, así que ella se dio por vencida-… Es un idiota…-.

-**Al final huyo…-**Dijo Fliqpy molesto, al sentarse le arrebato el cigarrillo a los comensales de la mesa de al lado**-… Que tal un poco de humo… eh**-Para luego girarse hacia Flaky- **Hola, preciosa, me extrañaste…**-.

-Sos vos, Fliqpy…-Dijo FLaky irritada- Trae de vuelta a Flippy, las cosas por fin se estaban civilizando…-.

-Fliqpy suspiro molesto- **Escúchame bien, muñequita… Fliqpy está ganando territorio asique o piensas en un plan mejor o tu y yo terminaremos en la cama…**-Dijo rápidamente-.

-Flaky frunció el entre cejo- Espera… Qué?-.

-**Ya me oíste**- le suelta el humo en la cara- **No te hagas la difícil, sé que te excita mi mirada**…-Entonces la miro y le levanto las cejas-.

-Eeh..-Dijo ella no muy convencida de desear seguirle la corriente-.

-Les tomo su orden?-Pregunto una voz aburrida-.

-**Oh, dios! Alerta de fracasado…-**Dijo Fliqpy mirando al chico de cabello azul frente a él- **Que pasa, chico, no llegaste a la meta y esperas que ella venga a ti?-**Agrego burlón, debido a que bajo el delantal blanco el mesero llevaba un equipo deportivo azul-.

-El chico lo miro frunciendo el entre cejo y se giró hacia Flaky- A partir de ahora me dirigiré a usted…Desea ver el menú?-.

-No, gracias… ya ordenamos…-Dijo Flaky apenada-.

-El chico se fue y al ver el pelo azul recogido en una coleta alta lo despidió**- Ey, no galopes tan rápido, caballito**- El chico solo suspiro-.

-Flaky se levantó y agarro sus cosas- Se acabó…-Pero Fliqpy la retuvo-.

**-Ey, a donde vas, cáspita?**-Dijo Fliqpy**-…. Me perdí de algo?**

-No me llames así!-Dijo ella molesta- Lo que le hiciste a ese chico fue terrible… viste la expresión en su cara?-.

-Fliqpy se giró a mirarlo indiferente para luego mirar a Flaky- **Se veía un tanto perdedor… y que con eso…-.**

-Se ofendió y le dolió…!-Dijo la pelirroja enfadada-.

-**No estoy de acuerdo… para que especular…-**Aplaude llamando al chico- **Ey, corredor, vamos, rapidito!...-**Una vez Fliqpy lo tuvo frente a él lo miro- acaso te ofendí, con la plática que tuvimos?-.

-La verdad es que si…-Dijo el mesero, obligado a mantener la calma-.

-**Fue lo de fracasado…?-**Pregunto el peli verde sorprendido-.

-De hecho… Fue todo lo que me dijo…-Agrego el chico algo perplejo por la situación-.

-**Oh, bueno…-**Fliqpy agarro sus cosas y se puso de pie**-… Lo siento…** -Dijo saliendo del lugar, dejando sorprendida a Flaky quien salió tras él-.

-…Locos…-Dijo el chico para sí mismo-.

* * *

-Estas bien…?-Pregunto Flaky sentándose junto a Fliqpy-.

-**No sabes lo que es… Pasar todos estos años atrapado entre las paredes de la amabilidad, en un lugar donde solo crece la ira… Maniatado y aislado…**-Dijo Fliqpy, luego agacho la cabeza- **Todo porque me casé con un demonio con cara de ángel… Que me abandono por el primer colectivo que la dejaba bien…-.**

-Flippy estuvo casado?...-Pregunto Flaky incrédula-.

-**Je, Así era… Yo era un gran parte de la personalidad de Flippy… Cuando ella se fue algo murió en él…-**Hizo una pausa**-… Y yo desaparecí…-.**

-Espera, si vos eras una gran parte de su personalidad… Significa que también te abandono a ti?...-Pregunto FLaky-.

-Fliqpy la miro unos segundos y luego agacho la cabeza-**Es verdad… Porque lo hiso… Yo tampoco soy TAN malo…-**Dijo sollozando-.

-Flaky lo miro y luego le puso una mano en el hombro- No, claro que no, Fliqpy… No sos un mal chico, escuchaste?...-Debía admitir que aquel silbido que producía la nariz aun lastimada distraía bastante. De pronto él se detuvo-. Eres una buena persona-.

**-Re-Realmente lo crees?...-**Dijo Fliqpy, ella le sonrió con dulzura. Entonces el peli verde se puso de pie- **Sabes que hare… Voy a quedar bien con ese mariquita… Y también voy a disculparme con ese pequeño don nadie… Si eso hare…-**Dijo entrando de vuelta al restaurante-.

-Eh? Fliqpy… Fliqpy... Espera, Fliqpy!-Dijo siguiéndolo-.

* * *

-Agente Splendont, tiene suerte…-Dijo uno de los oficiales- Los vieron salir de un restaurante a cincuenta kilómetros de aquí-.

-Excelente…-Dijo mientras él y Toothy subían a un helicóptero-.

* * *

-Flippy despertó sorprendido de estar rodeado por agua, de hecho se encontraba en un pequeño crucero, que transportaba autos, a su lado estaba Flaky. Sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendió fue el humo de cigarrillo- Cof cof… Que demon… Cof cof…-Dijo mientras escupía el cigarrillo-.. Pu-Puedes pedirle que deje de hacerlo?!-.

-Flippy?-Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida-.

-Cof cof…Eh?... Mi nariz!-Dijo sorprendido, luego se la toco- Esta… Esta como nueva, es un milagro!-.

-Flaky desvió la mirada- Si… Qué bueno, no?-Dijo insegura-.

-Jeje… es-espera… que es esto?...-Auch!-Se quejó el peli verde tocándose una venda que cubría su mentón-.

-Es que… Flqipy insistió que tenías un mentón de niña… Asique…-Dijo ella aun sin mirarlo-… Opto por ir a un cirujano para que arreglara tu nariz y… Bueno…-.

-Cómo!?...Mi mentón?! Que le hiso a mi men…!? –Flippy golpeo el volante frustrado- Me- Me gusta mi mentón!... Es mi mentón! MIO!-Luego de calmarse lo medito un poco- De… De donde saco el dinero?...-.

-Yo se lo preste…-Dijo una voz n la parte trasera del auto-.

-AAAH! Quién diablos sos vos!?-Dijo Flippy al encontrarse al chico de pelo azul-.

-Soy Splid… Del restaurante- Dijo el chico de cabello azul-.

-Quien es Splid y que hace aquí?-Pregunto a Flaky- aaah, Mira, Splid… a Flaky hay mucha gente que la quiere ver bajo tierra y… No creo que sea muy seguro que andes con nosotros… Sabes?...-Dijo Flippy una vez ambos salieron del auto-.

-Por qué no?...-Dijo el chico- Vos, Flaky y Fliqpy son mis únicos amigos…-.

-Qué hay de tu familia? No te van a extrañar?-Dijo Flippy-.

-Mi familia son unos… Se fueron…-Dijo soltando un suspiro-.

-Ay Dios… Bueno… -Dijo El peli verde- Si vas a estar con nosotros no podemos ir llamándote Splid, cuál es tu nombre?...-Pregunto, el chico le tendió la mano animado-.

-Splendid…Pero mis amigos me dicen Splid…-Flippy le estrecho la mano no muy convencido-.

-Bi… Bien… Jeje…-Dijo Flippy-.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 5!**

** Gracias a los que siguen la historia =3**

**Espero que este conpense un poco el anterior capi que**

**me quedo muy cortito xD**

**Hasta la proxima !**


End file.
